


Wildest Dreams

by Aldyth



Series: The Grind with Tom [6]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Endings, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyth/pseuds/Aldyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the road. How does it feel when the fairy tale ends and the feelings are gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Another one where I use a popular song, kind of fitting that it's Taylor Swift's song, but I digress.

She still sat on the couch, cup of tea in her hand going colder by each passing moment. She barely noticed, somewhere along their conversation, her mind just snapped. How did it get to here so soon...

 

_He said let's get out of this town_  
_Drive out of the city_  
_Away from the crowds_  
_I thought heaven can't help me now_  
_Nothing lasts forever_  
_But this is gonna take me down_  
_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_  
_He's so bad but he does it so well_  
_I can see the end as it begins, my one condition is_

 

It was all a dream, something that only comes about in fairy tales. An accidental meeting, and then a romance that would at the best of times leave her breathless, on the worst, very lonely. But she knew what she was getting herself into. He was charming and handsome, with a smile that pierced right through her very core. It was perfect, he was a star and she was a rising Diva. She thought they were similar enough that they would understand each other's stresses but separate that no one could claim she used his fame or name to get any where.

 

She had thoroughly enjoyed the times that he took her to film releases and treated her to a new outfit and a day of “pampering.” However they were nothing to the moments when they were alone and talking about their day. He made her feel in those moments, that there was no one else in the world. Sometimes they would get so lost in the moment of catching up that they forgot the time, but she never felt exhausted. In fact, she would usually pull him towards her and kissed him so deeply she no longer needed air.

 

_I said "No one has to know what we do,"_  
_His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_  
_And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever_  
_But this is getting good now_  
_He's so tall, and handsome as hell_  
_He's so bad but he does it so well_  
_And when we've had our very last kiss_  
_My last request is_

 

Her fondest memories could fill up the pages of the book. Waking up in the morning and finding his clear blue eyes searching her grey green eyes. The moment before, he would move towards her, hands moving up and down her torso. Long fingers finding their way to the folds of her sex, teasing the flesh, causing her to moan. Lips that kissed their way to her heaving breasts, moving in time to her shortened breathe. In turn, her hands moving below the waistband of his boxers, and smoothly encircling his shaft to bring him to a head. And when it got too much, he would strip off the white linen shorts and snake her underwear down her legs. They would come together and move in a dance they had danced so often during their time together. It never felt stale, and it never ceased to amaze her how deeply she felt at those moments. Each thrust into her brought her higher and higher, until she screamed his name and he quickly followed suit.

 

_You see me in hindsight_  
_Tangled up with you all night_  
_Burnin' it down_  
_Some day when you leave me_  
_I bet these memories follow you around_  
_You see me in hindsight_  
_Tangled up with you all night_  
_Burnin' it down_  
_Some day when you leave me_  
_I bet these memories follow you around_

 

It started with the articles that she found while he was in the States promoting his latest film. He was seen with a different young female celebrity. They looked like children to her, but the way they would cling to him, she recognized it.

 

After the articles, he stopped calling her every evening. Sometimes she would go days without hearing from him, all she had were the articles. And they felt like knife wounds to her heart. He never mentioned the articles when they did talk, and she never brought it up. Part of her wanted to think that they just didn't matter.

 

Finally it was the dreaded video, the one that went around the world like wildfire. He was out late dancing with someone else. It wasn't intimate dancing, but it was for an event and he never even told her about it. She called up some of his friends who have known him longer, and even as she asked the questions, she could feel the hesitation. She liked to think it was because they didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she knew they were protecting their friend and she was on the outside now.

 

She began to feel like she was hurled to the edge of the cliff and everyone was asking her to jump off it.

 

Then, just one call, “hello, we need to talk, I'm almost home” and she knew. She had put the kettle on, hoping to go through one last normal ritual. They always had tea when he came back and she clung to the idea that she could keep it normal.

 

Then there was the click as the key turned the lock on the door, and cold dread set in her chest. “Hello darling, I'm really sorry about this,” and thus began the hardest conversation she could possible have with this man who held her heart for over a year, every memory they created, was being shattered. He was as polite as he could be, but then he said the words she dreaded:

 

“I'm very sorry, but I don't love you anymore.”

 

Then she watched him walk out the door. No prolonged goodbye just sorry, and he was gone.

Once the shock wore off, she went to their bedroom and took out the bag she had brought over, and started throwing things in. She had no reason to stay in London any more and he never knew, but had an offer to go sing in the States herself. She would throw herself in this life and get lost. Hopefully, in time the memories fade enough to hurt less, and hopefully he will remember too.

 

_Say you'll remember me_  
_Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset, babe_  
_Red lips and rosy cheeks_  
_Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams_

 

 

 


End file.
